


Morse Code

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, HuntingBird, Kinky sex, Sexy Times, amazing story generator, fic a day challenge, well kinda kinky anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Lance are <strike>undercover</strike> under the covers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflyInTheBus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyInTheBus/gifts).



> The 16th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 17, 22, 59  
> Prompt: While on a second honeymoon, the world's tallest woman has a showdown with a sheriff.

"I'm just saying," Hunter argued as he rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. "You're already eleventy feet tall," he waved a hand to encompass her from her feet to her head and then shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it over a chair. "Did you have to wear high heels, as well?"

Bobbi rolled her eyes and scoffed. " _This_ ," she waved her own hand to encompass the rather daring dress she was wearing, "Is not the kind of dress you wear with flats." She tugged impatiently on the side zipper and slid the straps off her arms. With a wiggle of her hips, the satin pooled around her feet.

Lance took a moment to enjoy her standing there in all of the various undergarments that had gotten her into that dress in the first place. "Yes, well," he continued sourly. "There's heels, and then there's _those things_." He pointed at her 5" stilettos with a disgusted look on his face.

She grinned at him saucily as she shook her hair out of its chignon. "I thought you _liked_ me being tall?" she asked, striding over to him with a suggestive swing in her step.

" _I_ do," he admitted, taking in the seemingly endless length of her legs. "But my cover doesn't," he grinned.

"Oh, really?" she asked, pushing him down onto the edge of the bed and stepping between his thighs. "Do tell," she instructed him, lifting one leg to rest her knee by his hip and  using one finger to tilt his chin upwards.

He slid his palm along her bent leg until he reached her hip, his other hand mirroring the same position on her other side. "Well, the fing is, darlin'," he said in a put-upon Cockney drawl, licking his lips and reaching around to squeeze her tight ass. "Men wot is what you might call _independent contractors_ , such as meself," he smirked at her and moved his hands upwards, letting her cheeks fall out of his grasp. "Like to wear the pants, as it were." He untucked the ribbon from the back of her corset and gave it a tug to undo its knot.

Bobbi smirked back at him and gave him an expert shove to the shoulders that had him falling back to sprawl on the mattress. "First of all," she said, bending her other leg to come up and straddle his hips. "I _hate_ that stupid accent." Bringing her hands to her waist, she began to release the hook-and-eye closures that were keeping her contained.

Lance laughed as he watched her nimble fingers make quick work of the job. His own hands traced paths up and down her thighs but refrained from helping. He'd long since learned that that only slowed the process. "Is there a second of all?" he asked after a moment.

Sliding the last hook out of place, Bobbi took an extremely satisfying deep breath and tossed the garment behind her onto the floor. She leaned down then, her now-naked breasts pressing delightfully into his chest, and nibbled Lance's ear. " _Second of all_ ," she whispered as she sucked on his lobe. "We both know that when you say _pants_ you don't mean _trousers_ _."_ She tugged open the fly of his tuxedo and reached inside. His gasp was matched by her moan as her fingers moved over the lace. "Mmm, good boy," she said against his lips before sliding her tongue between them.

He kissed her back just as deeply and then grunted as he rolled them over. "Pretty sure," he growled as he thrust his hips in circles against her, "It's not my _good_ boy image that gets you hot and bothered." Leaning down, he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before capturing it between his teeth and giving it a tug.

She gasped at the slight pain and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "You think I like 'em _bad_?" Bobbi asked, looking at him through hooded eyes. She breathed in quickly through her teeth as he pulled her nipple a bit harder, this time matching it with his fingers on her other breast.

"You _love_ 'em bad," Hunter clarified as he moved off her to more easily remove her panties. She was wearing a barely-there white lace g-string and it took him less than a second to decide how to get rid of it. Taking the fragile undergarment in his hands, he quickly ripped it to shreds.

Bobbi gasped again, but this time the pleasure had an edge to it. "You did _not_ just do that," she said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Seems like I actually _did_ ," he answered, and the glint in his eye was mischief.

She shifted around on the bed until she could slide out past him. "Oh, you _are_ a bad boy," she said, standing behind where he was still kneeling on the bed.

"Very, _very_ bad," he agreed, pushing his trousers down over his hips and revealing the black lace bikini panties he wore underneath.

Bobbi caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she took in his pert bottom encased in the sheer material. "And you know what happens to bad boys, don't you?" she asked, running her hands up and down his muscular back and then pushing him over onto his hands and knees.

Lance nodded and looked back over his shoulder at her. "They get _spanked_ ," he whispered excitedly.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, rubbing one hand over his ass. "They do." She lifted her hand high and brought it down with a hard _slap!_   that sent his cheeks jiggling and reddened his skin.

He gasped in a breath and closed his eyes as his cock twitched against the lace. "One," he panted.

"Very _good_ , Lance," she congratulated him, once more rubbing his ass but this time enjoying the heat it was radiating. "Now, how many spanks," she lifted her hand again and brought it down sharply once more, smiling as he counted two, "Do you think you should get for ruining my panties like that?"

"Five?" he asked, arching his back and resting his forehead on the covers.

"Hmm," she pretended to think. "I'm not sure that's en--"

Suddenly the door blew in on its hinges and the room was flooded with police. " **Freeze!** "

Bobbi hit the deck and rolled under the bed, grabbing the semi-automatic she'd strapped under the bed frame.

Lance rolled over the top of the bed, reaching under the pillows for his own gun and then dropping down on the far side.

"Bob?" he called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"They're early," he observed.

"I _see_ that," she answered angrily. "I thought you said they wouldn't come tonight?"

"Hey, be quiet in there!" shouted one of the cops, confused  by what he was hearing.

"Hey yourself," Lance shouted back. "We'll talk if we bloody well want to _on our wedding night!_ "

"Wedding--?" one cop turned to another in shock. "That was _legit_?"

"You bet your ass it was," Bobbi called out, taking the safety off. Corrupt cops were bad enough, but corrupt cops with bad timing? Even worse. "And you just released _Bridezilla_."

They had just enough time to dive for cover before she rolled out from under the bed beside Lance and started taking aim.

"Still better than our first honeymoon, right?" Lance grinned, ducking as a shot hit the wall above his head.

Bobbi chuckled and returned fire. "I dunno," she said, shrugging and counting shots. "At least the first time around we had sex before the war broke out."


End file.
